


they said that we should kiss under the mistletoe (so, can i kiss you?)

by ahgasses



Category: GOT7
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasses/pseuds/ahgasses
Summary: "Person A and person B get caught under the mistletoe when nobody is looking. Do they kiss or go their separate ways?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebestlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestlight/gifts).



> the prompt is given by my baby girl and she gave it like in the early month of december and here am i, finally posting this up. 
> 
> this is such a late christmas fic & gift but anyway, Merry Christmas <3 
> 
> kudos & comments are very much appreciated! <3

Jinyoung is not a Christmas person.

Not a Christmas person means he will starts to feel awfully sick whenever the people around him starts to counting days to Christmas. Jinyoung does not hate Christmas, he just _dislikes_. There is no particular reason why he dislikes Christmas.

Wrapping his hands around a warm mug filled of hot macchiato with marshmallows on top, a soft sigh escapes Jinyoung’s lips as he looks out through the transparent walls of his favourite café. There are few more days to Christmas and people are starting to crowd the town to shopping and Jinyoung honestly does not understand _why_. Jinyoung brings the mug closer to his lips and let his lips linger for a while around the mug before take a sip of the hot macchiato and sighs in enjoyment after.

A soft and slow thud sound makes Jinyoung shifts his attention to the other side and is met with the waiter’s wide smiling face. **Taehyung** , it spelled on the nametag and Jinyoung shifts his eyes on Taehyung’s face, smiling softly as he murmurs out a soft thank you. This guy’s face is new, Jinyoung unconsciously thought as Taehyung nods.

“Enjoy the sweets, sir,” the guy named Taehyung grin and bow before he goes back to the counter and Jinyoung watches Taehyung nudges Jeongguk – Jinyoung’s kind of favourite barista in the café – with his elbow and Jeongguk just glares at Taehyung as response before continues to ignore him.

The cinnamon roll smells nice and Jinyoung swallows as response when the delicious smell fills his space. Taking the folded napkin on the table, Jinyoung unfolds it and lies it across his lap before he takes the fork along with the spoon before taking his first bite of the cinnamon roll. Jinyoung sighs in enjoyment as he munches the sweet food. After he finished his first bite, Jinyoung grabs his bag closer to him and brings out a book and a pen; flipping the pages until he reaches to a blank page before scribbles something on it.

Jinyoung is a blogger. He mostly writes about the cafes that he went, or he usually goes when he has free time. He also writes about the menus of the cafes that he went to perk up the readers’ interest on going to the cafes he recommended. Jinyoung is not one of the famous bloggers that is known worldwide and he is not needy and desperate to be known worldwide. Jinyoung just wanted to share and he is happy that there are some people who reads his blog and always asking him the location of the few cafes that he mentioned in his blog is.

Because good foods are always meant to be share, Jinyoung thought as he smiles.

Pushing the book away after he has finished writing, Jinyoung is back to enjoying his cinnamon roll as he watches the people goes back and forth outside of the café. He watches few couples walking and holding hands. He watches few friends laughing as they are waiting for the red light to turns green. He watches few kids running and their parents tries to catch them.

Until his eyes lands on a particular guy.

Sipping on his warm drink that has gotten bit colder, Jinyoung still has his eyes on the particular guy’s back and he unconsciously thought how wide and nice the guy’s back is until he snaps. The guy has his back turned and he is _looking_ at Jinyoung who is sitting inside of the café with his hands around the mug and is also looking back.

They stare at each other for a while and it is not a cliché scene in a drama because Jinyoung does not hear any background music and the clock does not stop ticking. But his heart _is_.

The guy is dressed in white knitted-shirt and black leather jacket, and black ripped jeans and Jinyoung unconsciously praises how the guy looks good in those ripped jeans and Jinyoung wonders if the guy actually feels warm dressing like that in this weather. The guy has few earrings on his ear and he is wearing a grey beanie and Jinyoung once again wonders how does the guy looks like if he takes off the beanie.

Jinyoung does not realize that he is obviously staring and scanning the guy until their eyes met and Jinyoung blushes. The guy seems like he noticed and he looks away only to looks up at the café’s name before looking back at Jinyoung. Jinyoung raises his eyebrow slightly at this, and he is sure that he is still blushing and glad that the guy is outside of the café or else the guy will know how embarrassed he is for getting caught on staring.

Jinyoung was about to look away when the guy flashes a small smile and it looks awkward; how the guy’s lips curls up slightly and he looks like he is smirking but Jinyoung does not mind that much because the guy looks much better when smiling (or smirking, Jinyoung does not know).

In the end of the day, before Jinyoung goes to sleep, he writes a new entry for his blog as usual, and he _might_ (he did) have write about an attractive guy that he met his eyes with outside of the café.

 

 

 

“Why are you even bother to drop by when you’re not going to help us putting up this Christmas tree?” Mark asks in annoyance as he glares at Jinyoung who is sitting down on a couch with laptop on his lap, eyes squinting, “Jinyoung Park, I’m talking to you.”

“You know the answer already, hyung,” Jinyoung mumbles, “And stop calling me in that English name— or whatever, it sounds weird.”

“You’re sick, Jinyoung,” Mark huffs angrily as he steps down the stairs and grabs some bells from the big brown box on the floor, putting the bells on the Christmas tree, “Where are you going to spend your days?”

“Dunno,” Jinyoung shrugs, not even bother to look at Mark who keeps glaring at him every 5 seconds, “I’ll think about that later.”

“Jinyoung—“

“Hyung, I bring Jaebum hyung to help us with the Christmas tree— Oh, Jinyoung hyung! You’re here!” Youngjae, Mark’s stepbrother, chirps, “You’re not helping again, don’t you hyung?”

This time, Jinyoung looks up to say something at Youngjae only to have him stops breathing for a second.

It is the _guy_.

It looks like the guy has the same thought when Jinyoung notices that the guy has stopped talking to Mark and is staring back at him. Again, instead of looking away, Jinyoung takes his sweet time to looks at the guy’s appearance. This time, it is totally opposite from the day their eyes met. He looks… _soft_ , Jinyoung thinks. The guy this time is dressed in cream knitted-shirt and Jinyoung wonders how many knitted-shirt does he own in his closet; and white pants. And he is wearing a beanie again. Jinyoung really _wants_ to see how does the guy looks like without his beanie and how soft—

“Jinyoung hyung?” Youngjae’s curious voice brings him back to reality and Jinyoung coughs to cover up that he is actually staring at the guy.

“Oh hi, Youngjae,” Jinyoung smiles sweetly. He likes the kid, Youngjae. He is sweet and nice as he looks, “Yeah, as usual Youngjae-yah. You know that.”

“I know that very well, hyung. I can see the steam coming out from Mark hyung’s head,” Youngjae laughs and Mark gives him a glare before continuing decorates the tree, this time with the guy, “Oh, by the way—“ Youngjae grabs the guy’s wrist and pulls him closer and the guy looks at Youngjae questioningly, “this is Jaebum hyung. We play in a band together sometimes. Jaebum hyung, this is Jinyoung hyung, Mark hyung’s friend ever since they were in high school.”

The guy, _Jaebum_ , is the first one who pulls out his hand to shake with Jinyoung’s, “Im Jaebum.”

And Jinyoung might have stare at the big hand a little bit longer than he intended before he also pulls out his hand and grabs Jaebum’s hand in his, and he might have or might have not blush when Jaebum’s big hand grips his hand tighter in reply, “Park Jinyoung.”

Jaebum smiles and it is the same smile that he showed on the first day they met and Jinyoung feels his heart melts a little at that awkward smile. Their hands untangle when Mark’s voice booms the silent space.

“Get back to work, Jaebum,” Mark says, “And Jinyoung, move into my room when my family members have arrived, alright?”

“’kay,”

In the meantime, Jinyoung has uploaded a new entry to his blog which this time is _not_ about the café that he goes during his free time.

 

 

 

In the next couple of hours, Jinyoung is spending his time in Mark’s room, browsing the internet and read some blogs that caught his attention when the sound of the door creaking fills the silence. It is a reflex action when Jinyoung looks up to see who is coming inside of Mark’s room and he was about to apologize if it is one of Mark’s cousins who comes into the room to rest or something but instead his eyes landed on a familiar back figure and his heart and mind stops functioning when the familiar figure turns around.

 _Jaebum_.

Jinyoung wants to say _something_ , or maybe just a simple ‘hi’ or ‘hey’ but instead, Jinyoung watches dumbly when Jaebum closes the door behind him and walks to the sofa at the corner of Mark’s room. Jinyoung is still watching when Jaebum lies on the sofa, pulls out his phone along with his black headphones from his bag and unlocks his phone. Thinking that he should not say ‘hi’ or _something_ , Jinyoung shrugs as he shifts his attention back on his laptop’s screen.

Only to focused on reading some blogs before Jaebum’s voice breaks the silence between them. Jinyoung looks at Jaebum who is already in sitting position, leaning comfortably against the soft sofa, looking at Jinyoung with a stare that Jinyoung thinks Jaebum does not have to know that it is making Jinyoung a little bit breathless.

“I’m sorry but were you saying something?” Jinyoung asks, hesitant, as if he misheard Jaebum was talking to him earlier.

And he is glad when Jaebum nods, “Yeah. I said we met again.”

“Uh—“ Jinyoung bites his lower lips, unsure what to say but he has his laptop off his lap, setting it to his right side, but still closer to him so that it won’t be awkward for him to reaches out after they has finish talking, “Uh, yeah. We met again.”

Silence. Jinyoung’s eyes darts back and forth, to Jaebum and to his laptop. Should he say something? Or is Jaebum going to say something more? Should he grab his laptop and continue reading or should—

“Can I— go there?”

“Huh?”

“Can I sit there? Beside you?” Jaebum asks and Jinyoung watches as Jaebum looks at him and is that _hopeful_ look that the guy is having on his face?

“Oh, yeah sure,” Jinyoung answers and grabs his laptop, putting it back on his lap so that Jaebum can sits beside him. It is unnecessary for Jinyoung to do that because there is a lot of space on the bed for Jaebum to sits on but Jinyoung just did and he does not know why. Soon enough, Jaebum’s warmth is radiating to him and they are leaning against Mark’s bed headboard; just sitting next to each other.

“You like to eat sweet things?” Jaebum breaks the silence after few minutes and Jinyoung who had his eyes back on the laptop’s screen, looks at Jaebum who is looking at his laptop’s screen. Noticing that he might have peeked into something that he should not have, Jaebum murmurs an apology.

“That’s fine,” Jinyoung softly says. _As long as it is not my blog that you were looking at_. Jinyoung smiles as he nods, “Yeah, I like to eat sweet things. It’s like a hobby of mine to wandering around during my free time to drop by at some cafes around the country.”

“That day, too?”

Jinyoung nods again, feeling his cheeks heats up at the day mentioned so he looks down on his lap, staring at the keyboards as he speaks, “Yup. That day— that café, it is my favourite. I often drop there after few weeks of going other new cafes. They have the best breads and cakes.”

“Ah, I see,” Jaebum nods in acknowledgement. Jaebum looks again at Jinyoung’s laptop screen and he glances at Jinyoung, “You likes to read blogs?”

Jinyoung should not exposes himself but he let his lips open and the words escape his lips like a waterfall, “I write a blog too.”

Jaebum’s eyes widen in interest at this, at the fact that Jinyoung writes a blog, “That’s interesting.”

Jinyoung chuckles, “Kind of. Sometimes it’s boring to write all day and it’s not like people will keep reading your blog for hours though.”

“What do you do— outside of your free time? Are you a student?” Jaebum asks.

“I bake. Sometimes. There were few times I would do an open order in my blog and uploaded menus that I usually baked at home and took few orders from the people who commented on my blog,” Jinyoung explains. It is weird. Jinyoung does not usually share his personal life or what he does during his free time but yet it is so comforting to share it with a stranger; with Jaebum, “I am not a student, by the way.”

“Then—“

The door creaks and Jinyoung looks at the door and find Mark is standing at the opened door, looking at both of them weirdly making Jinyoung blushes slightly. Still, even without asking Mark what is up or does he need Jinyoung for something, Jinyoung is already off from the bed, grabbing his laptop and his earphones, leaving Jaebum alone on the bed, looking at him with a confused expression. Jinyoung grabs his bag on Mark’s study table and shoves his laptop in the bag, zipping it close and walks toward the door.

Jinyoung feels Jaebum’s eyes on his back and Jinyoung _wants_ to turns around and say something like ‘see you again, Jaebum-ssi’ or a ‘bye’ but his face is too warm and the way Jaebum’s shoulder brushed slightly against his when they were sitting side by side on the bed is still lingering so Jinyoung decides that it is the best to not do that.

“Thank you for letting me stay here for a while, Mark hyung,” Jinyoung says as he stops in front of the standing Mark, hugging him briefly, “And you know, once I start to like Christmas, I will definitely help you with the Christmas tree.”

“Brat, you said that every time but you still wouldn’t help me,” Mark pats Jinyoung’s shoulder and laughs, “Take care, alright? Don’t lock up yourself in your home without some foods.”

Jinyoung laughs, a hand covering up his mouth and he nods with a small smile on his face. Hearing a call for Mark from downstairs, Jinyoung bid a goodbye to Mark and makes his way downstairs, smiling at Mark’s families as he walks towards the front door. Slipping his shoes in, Jinyoung opens the door and ready to go back to his apartment when a strong hand grabs his wrist. Jinyoung freezes and he turns around, his eyes immediately find its way into Jaebum’s eyes.

“Jaebum-ssi?”

Jaebum sounds a little bit breathless and then the smile, the awkward smile appears and Jinyoung thinks he is definitely in love.

“Hey, uh—“ Jaebum releases his grip around Jinyoung’s wrist and scratches lightly on his without-earrings ear, “Jinyoung-ssi, this is— this might be too sudden and we just met like— twice. And we started to talk in our second meeting— I mean, it was you who mostly talk and I listened— but—“

The guy, Jaebum, is _cute_ when he talks more. The way Jaebum babbles, murmurs and the way he seems hesitating on saying something, it is adorable. Instead of interrupting Jaebum in the middle of his talking, Jinyoung just watches and listens as the guy keeps talking.

“Can we meet again?”

Jinyoung blinks.

“I mean— can we meet again after this? After today? A proper meeting, of course. And I wanna’ know about you more. About your blog and stuffs. Can I? Can _we_?”

Jinyoung thinks that he should consider it first but soon he finds himself nodding and Jaebum sighs in relief as the awkward smile appears again on his face. He should have leave now, Jinyoung thought but again, there he is, watching when Jaebum once again opens his mouth to say something. And Jinyoung is patiently waiting.

“Uh—“ Jaebum says, and he looks hesitant and the tip of his ears are getting red and Jinyoung thinks he really should go now because Jaebum must be cold and— “They said that— we should— kiss when we are standing under the mistletoe.”

Jinyoung blinks again. _What_?

And when Jinyoung looks up from where he is standing, of course, there is a mistletoe above them and _of course_ , Mark, or his parents, would put it here, in front of their door for the people to kiss first before going in. Jinyoung blinks up at the mistletoe, suddenly feeling stupid as he stares up at the mistletoe. He stares, and _stares_ , until a rough hand cups his cheek and Jinyoung flinches away. Jinyoung looks at Jaebum when he murmurs an apology.

“I’m sorry, I—“ Jaebum apologizes, “I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m okay,” Jinyoung nods, playing with his fingers, “I was— I was just startled.”

“Oh, okay. Still, I’m sorry.”

“That’s— that’s fine.”

This time, when Jaebum steps forward and closer to him, Jinyoung did not budge. He holds in his breath until Jaebum is standing _too_ close in front of him and the familiar rough hand cups his cheek and this time too, Jinyoung did not flinch. Jinyoung lets out a shaky breath when Jaebum breaks the silence between them.

“Is this— okay?” Jaebum asks, the gap between their lips is so comforting and Jinyoung wished that Jaebum wouldn’t ask because it is too embarrassing. Still, Jinyoung nods as his fingers find its way up to Jaebum’s knitted-shirt, tugging it tight.

“Yeah.”


End file.
